1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance equipment used on railroads and more particularly to a device for manually opening and securing a railroad frog.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railroad frogs are installed at the intersections of two running rails to permit the flanges of railroad car wheels to pass from one of the rails to the next. The frog supports the car wheels as they pass over the missing rail tread surface between the throat and the fixed point of the frog, providing flangeways through which the flanges of the car wheels are allowed to pass. A standard railroad frog typically includes a frog fixed point or “v-point” that is supported by a base plate. A laterally movable spring wing rail is positioned on the base plate along one side of the v-point. A fixed wing rail is also secured to the base plate, on the opposite side of the v-point. A plurality of holddown subassemblies are coupled with the spring wing rail and the base plate, allowing lateral movement of the spring wing rail while prohibiting vertical movement. One or more supplementary compression spring closer elements, such as springs or shock assemblies are, coupled with the spring wing rail and urge the spring wing rail into a closed position. The spring wing rail is forced into an open position by the wheels of a car passing through the frog.
Railroad frogs are not provided with mechanisms that selectively open and secure the spring wing rail. This is problematic in a number of different situations. First, railroad frogs require periodic maintenance and cleaning. In order to properly clean or maintain the frog an individual must be able to selectively open and close the spring wing rail. Railroad frogs also pose a potentially hazardous situation to smaller, lightweight rail cars when they attempt to pass through the frogs. Various types of maintenance equipment, such as ballast regulators, handcars, spikers, track cars, rail grinders, and the like are oftentimes too light to force the spring wing rail into an open position when they attempt to pass through the frog. Accordingly, when such cars approach the frog at a slow rate of speed, they are stopped, preventing its passage through the frog. However, when such cars approach the frog at a higher rate of speed, the car is frequently tipped or derailed, causing serious injuries to its occupants and damage to the car and the rails.
The prior art is nearly devoid of systems or methods for securing railroad frogs in an open position for any purpose. The typical method of opening a spring wing rail of a frog is to provide one individual with an elongated lining bar or jack and a second individual with a plurality of wedges, typically made of wood. The first individual inserts one end of the lining bar or jack between the spring wing rail and the v-point and slowly pries the spring wing rail into an open position. The second individual then places the wedges in the gap formed between the spring wing rail and the v-point. However this method is difficult and quite dangerous. The risk of injury to either individual is substantial. Moreover, the wooden wedges frequently fail and are rarely reusable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for opening and securing railroad frogs that may be safely and efficiently implemented by a single person.